


if you feel at fault, help fix it

by remi_mae



Category: Super Sentai Series, 動物戦隊ジュウオウジャー | Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger
Genre: (it's blink and you miss it but I Ship It so Yamato has a crush), Everything that sort of comes with Misao, Gen, Implied Kazakiri Yamato/Mondo Misao - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Implied/Referenced Torture, kind of a rant fic, mention of his hallucinating as well, technically everyone's in the fic but Sela and Tusk are more just mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-21 14:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20695127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remi_mae/pseuds/remi_mae
Summary: Yamato loves his friends, honestly, but there's only so much one can take when most of said friends are making the other feel bad for being traumatized after being kidnapped and brainwashed.or, slight rant fic because Misao deserves better than people telling him he's annoying and a pain.





	if you feel at fault, help fix it

**Author's Note:**

> So honestly everyone's reactions towards Misao in general, I find annoying - Yamato's like, the only who doesn't react negatively towards him and treat him badly. I get why they react that way, but I also feel like they seem to overlook the fact that Misao was _brainwashed_. Like, the kid clearly has pretty severe PTSD if he's hallucinating the Zyuman who died giving him his powers. So this is mostly just... rant, kind of (towards the Zyuman's reactions but also the writers. I really wish they didn't play Misao's trauma for laughs.)
> 
> No specific time frame in mind, but I started writing this after I watched episode 25, so do with that what you will. I'm not even sure I like this that much (it ended up being less ranty than I thought) but I finished it, so... hope you like it?

Yamato loved his friends, honestly, but they were starting to grate on his nerves - some more than others.

Misao's sudden bouts of depression could be troublesome, mostly because they tended to come at inopportune times and at the drop of a hat. The others reactions towards it though, that was starting to aggravate Yamato. A lot. (Okay, it was mostly Leo at this point, but Amu, Sela and Tusk were not much better.)

Part of him wanted to say it was general cultural differences, between him and Misao (humans) and Amu, Leo, Sela and Tusk (Zyumans) but... really he wasn't so sure. Especially because some of the very much human people Yamato knew would probably react the same way towards Misao.

He... kind of got it. It seemed over the top and excessive - and maybe to some people it was, but it was the way Misao was reacting to trauma, and who was Yamato to say that was wrong. He seemed to be the only one who saw it that way, which was... annoying, honestly. It was especially frustrating when he tried to tell the others to just leave Misao be, to try and cheer him up rather than getting frustrated with him, just for his words to be ignored which in turn frustrated _him_ more.

Eventually, he was bound to hit a breaking point. Even someone as generally level headed and calm as Kazakiri Yamato had one after all.

"Will you guys cut it out!" He hissed at them, trying to herd them away from Misao before they (Leo specifically) could say something that would do even more harm.

"Ah, it's annoying -" Leo started, and Yamato cut him off with a glare.

"I don't care if you find it annoying." He snapped, before letting out a long sigh when they just stared at him. "Please keep in mind that Micchan was _kidnapped_ and _brainwashed_. He probably has PTSD." Almost certainly did - and severe PTSD at that, since he was apparently hallucinating the three Zyuman who the DeathGalien had taken and forced their Zyuman powers upon Misao. (Misao seemed to think he was being haunted by their ghosts, but, well... simply put, Yamato was pretty sure he was just hallucinating them.)

"Huh?" The other four seemed confused. Okay, this Yamato was pretty sure was just cultural differences.

"Post trauma stress disorder. Micchan went through a traumatic experience. It's going to affect him." He tried to be patient, but also threw a glance over his shoulder at Misao - who was sitting on the ground, back to them with his legs pulled up to his chest. Honestly, Yamato's heart _hurt_ seeing him like that. He really did care about Misao, a lot (maybe a little bit more than he cared about the others, but in a different way.) "Everyone reacts to trauma in different ways, and you guys aren't _helping any_ when you make him feel bad about it."

Amu, Sela and Tusk had the dignity to look embarrassed at that, but Leo didn't seem to get it, and he said as much.

"I don't get it. He should just toughen up." Leo crossed his arms, looking annoyed that he was being chastised. Yamato had to resist the urge to roll his eyes.

"You don't have to 'get it'," he said, "but you could at least be _nicer_ about it." Then he turned away from the others and jogged over to Misao, crouching down beside him. (Behind him, he heard Amu mumble "ah, we made him mad." Yes. Yes, they had.)

"Micchan, you okay?" Misao started to look up, but never quite met Yamato's eyes, instead looking back down at his knees.

"I don't deserve your kindness." Aaand there it was.

"It's not really about what you deserve." Yamato said, trying to phrase it in the gentlest of ways - and he'd repeat it as many times as he had to until Misao felt it was true. "You're my friend and I care about you. And I'll continue to care about you, whether you think you deserve it or not."

That almost seemed to surprise Misao - he looked up in surprise, met Yamato's eyes for a moment before jerking his head away.

Well, it was better than nothing.

Behind them, he heard the others let out quiet noises as their tails stood up. Yamato looked over at them, and then back to Misao.

"You don't _have_ to fight, but..." and maybe this was a little bit of a low blow, but if it got Misao out of his funk and helped, then... "if you feel like it's your fault, why don't you try to help fix it?" Misao looked up again.

"Help fix it?" Yamato nodded, smiling softly.

"You're not at fault for any of this, but even if you were, it's already happened and there's nothing you can do about that." Misao started to look dejected again, so Yamato hurried it along. "You can help _fix_ it though, stop anything more from happening, yeah?"

Misao nodded, slowly unfurling from the ball he'd curled himself into. Yamato's smile grew a little bigger, relieved. He was certain he'd have to repeat it a dozen and one times, but he didn't mind. If it helped Misao feel more confident about himself, helped him stop blaming himself, then it would be worth it.

He looked over at the others, who were still sort of... awkwardly standing there, probably waiting for him more than for Misao. Leo in particular looked ready to bolt the second he got the okay. Yamato looked back at Misao, helped him stand up and nodded towards the others.

"Let's go?" Misao nodded again, and Yamato patted his back, urging him to get going. He wasn't far behind, and Leo was the first to run off.

He'd talk to the others later, once they'd dealt with the current problem. He'd tell them as many times as he had to as well, that they needed to be more patient with Misao, more gentle, to not be upset or frustrated that he was reacting in ways they didn't expect. They could find it annoying or frustrating all they wanted, Yamato didn't care, as long as they didn't say and do things that would obviously upset Misao - like saying he was a pain or annoying.

Maybe it just wasn't in Yamato's nature to be mean and that's why he couldn't understand their reactions towards Misao. That wasn't to say his other friends were mean, but... the Zyuman didn't really know how to mince their words, it seemed. Leo and Tusk were especially bad about it, though in different ways. Tusk just didn't seem to realize his words might hurt, where Leo didn't seem to care. Tusk would at least apologize (usually) upon realizing his words were more cruel than intended, but Leo acted like he was never at fault.

It was frustrating, especially since Yamato wasn't always sure how to get the Zyuman's he was friends with to understand that the way Misao reacted wasn't... really that different than the he himself reacted - Yamato was just better at hiding it. Misao also tended to shut down due to any number of things, where with Yamato there were less things that affected him in the same way.

But, he'd pretty much shut down after seeing (the copy of) his mom die (again, he had to watch her die _again_) and the others had done their best to try and cheer him up. When Misao did the same thing, they got annoyed. He knew the difference was he was normally fine, that it was the first time they'd seen him shut down like that, where it happened with Misao at the drop of a hat sometimes, but... still.

They'd figure out though. He'd do his best to make sure they didn't hurt Misao with their words, and try to help him become more confident in himself, if nothing else. They were friends, all of them. They'd work it out in the end. He'd make sure of it.


End file.
